The Fantastic Five
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: Title Changed. Takes place during the first Fantastic Four movie. It's the same movie but with some extra twists and a new character. Johnny/OC
1. The Deal

**Hi everyone. I'm a huge fan of Fantastic Four so I thought I'd write a fanfic for it. It takes place during the first movie but it has a new character. I do not own Fantastic Four. The only character I own is my OC Michelle Grimm.**

**So without further ado, here's Chapter One! :)**

It was a warm sunny day in New York City, and three people walked into Doom Industries where the first sight they saw was a large statue of the owner Victor Von Doom in the center of the main floor. One of the people was a man in his late thirties. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a matching tie and black dress shoes. His name was Reed Richards. The second person was also a man. He was about forty years old. He was bald and had bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white sweater, a black coat, black dress pants, and black shoes. His name was Benjamin Grimm or Ben as he liked to be called. And the last person was a young woman at the age of 22. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a red long sleeve button down dress shirt, a black skirt that reached just below her knees, and black high heeled shoes. Her name was Michelle Grimm or Elle as she liked to be called and she was Ben's younger sister.

The three looked up at the large statue and Ben spoke in a disgusted sort of voice.

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a thirty foot statue of himself," Ben said in a voice that said he really didn't like Doom.

"Well, it's obviously aimed at first time visitors to create feelings of smallness...inadequacy," Reed told them.

"Good thing it ain't working," Ben said with a small chuckle.

"Reed what are we doing here," Elle asked as she followed her brother and friend down the hallway.

"Yeah this guy's fast-food, strip-mall science," Ben started to say but Reed cut him off.

"This wasn't our first stop in case you haven't forgotten," Reed reminded his friends. "Besides, Victor's not that bad. He's just a little...larger than life."

"A little," Elle said in a quiet voice to her brother who chuckled.

After about ten more minutes of walking they finally reached Victor Von Doom's office. Reed knocked on the door and they heard Doom's voice from the other side.

"Come in," Victor said.

Reed opened the door and he stepped aside allowing Ben and Elle to walk through first before he followed. Reed shut the door behind him and a small smile appeared on Victor's face when he saw the three.

"You're right on time," Victor said as he got to his feet and walked over to them. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a gray suit and black dress shoes. He held out a hand to Reed which he shook. He then glanced at Ben and then at Elle. "Now I don't remember you. What's your name?"

"Michelle Grimm," Elle told him. "I'm Ben's sister."

"It's nice to meet you," Victor said as he held out a hand to her which she shook. "What is it that you do?"

"I'm a pilot for NASA," Elle told him.

"Just like your brother I see," Victor said with a smile on his face.

"Yep," Elle said.

"Alright enough small talk, let's get down to business," Victor said as he walked back over to his desk and sat down in his chair. "Reed what is it that you want to show me?"

"Oh right," Reed said as he opened his suitcase and took out a small device. Ben and Elle stepped out of the way so Reed could show Victor his presentation. Reed shut off the lights and he pressed a button on the device he was holding and a holographic image of stars and planets appeared in the room. "My research suggests that exposure to a high energy cosmic storm born on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life," Reed explained. He then pushed another button on the device he was holding and a red cloud appeared and it seemed to rotate around the earth. "In six weeks, another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass earth's orbit," Reed continued. He then pushed another button and a large holographic DNA strand appeared. "A study in space, could advance our knowledge about the structure of the human genome, and help cure countless diseases, extend human life, give kids the chance to live longer, stronger, healthier," Reed started to say but was cut off by Victor.

"Turn it off," Victor said. "Please."

"I don't think I've explained my proposal fully," Reed started to say but was yet again cut off in mid sentence by Victor.

"No I think you have. Same old Reed, always stretching reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back. But dreams don't pay the bills do they," Victor asked as he tossed a magazine across the desk at Reed.

Reed's picture was on the front cover and written underneath his picture were the words, 'Reed Richards Bankrupted.' Elle turned to Ben and saw that he was glaring at Victor. She could definitely sense that her brother didn't like him at all. She was in fact, starting to dislike him herself. She hated how he was treating Reed. She couldn't believe that the two of them used to be good friends.

"You remember when we were in school, we talked about working together. Well that's what I was about to explain," Reed pushed another button on his remote and a holographic image of Victor's space station appeared. "The storm is deadly," Reed continued. "But the shields on your Space Station's control room are designed to protect any occupants inside."

Victor turned on the lights and a grin appeared on his face. "So, it's not just my money you want...it's my toys," Victor asked him.

A small smile appeared on Reed's face and he nodded.

"Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you then why should I," Victor asked.

Reed glanced at Ben and then at Elle unsure of what to say to Victor's question. Victor suddenly chuckled and Reed, Ben, and Elle turned to him and saw that he was on his feet.

"That's my job," Victor told them as he walked over to the front of his desk to sit on the edge of it. "To stay a step ahead. To know what other men don't."

"Ugh I can't take this," Ben said as he turned to his sister and Reed.

"Calm down Ben," Elle whispered to her brother.

"Your sister's right," Reed told his friend. "This is business. Just work."

"They're right Ben, it is just business," a female voice said from behind them.

Reed's eyes grew wide at the sound of her voice. Reed, Ben, and Elle turned around and saw a young woman with light blonde hair and brown eyes standing before them. She was wearing a brown suit and black dress shoes.

"I think you all know my director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm," Victor said with a smile on his face as she made her way over to the three.

"One more thing he's got," Ben whispered so only Reed could hear him. "Hey Susie," Ben said with a smile on his face when he saw his friend walking towards him.

"Hey," Sue said returning the smile as she gave Ben a hug. "It's so good to see you. How's Debbie," she asked as they parted from their hug.

"Great," Ben told her.

"Good," Sue said. She then turned to Elle and she pulled her into a hug. "It's great to see you again Elle."

"It's great to see you again to," Elle said as they parted from the hug.

Sue's smile then faded when she turned to Reed who looked stunned to see her.

"How have you been," Reed asked in an uncomfortable voice.

"Never better," Sue told him as she held out her hand which he shook.

"This isn't going to be a problem is it," Victor asked.

"No," Sue said as she turned to face him.

"Not at all," Reed assured Victor as he faced him as well.

"Good," Victor said as he made his way over to them. "Then you're just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask me for help. You know you made a lot of folks at MIT feel like a junior high science fair. So you'll excuse me if I savor the moment," Victor said with a chuckle and a grin on his face.

"You back this mission, and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications or," Reed started to say but Victor cut him off in mid sentence.

"The number's seventy-five. And its applications and patents," Victor told him.

Reed's eyes grew wide and Ben spoke.

"What about his first born," Ben asked Victor.

"Ben," Reed warned.

"Come on," Victor said with a laugh. "Twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while isn't it? Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building. Deal," Victor asked as he held out a hand to Reed.

Reed sighed and looked at Victor's hand. After quickly glancing at Sue, he turned back to Victor and shook his hand.

"Well then, to our future," Victor said with a smile on his face as he let go of Reed's hand. "Together," he said as he put an arm around Sue. "It's funny how things turn out isn't it?"

Ben and Elle forced a small smile and Reed spoke.

"Hilarious," Reed said with a sigh.

"How did he know about NASA," Elle asked as she followed Ben and Reed to the elevator. "Maybe he made the call to shut us down."

"Elle's right," Ben agreed.

"Guys, think about all the people we can help if this works," Reed said. "Look, we got what we wanted. That's enough. A few days in space, it'll be great. What's the worst that can happen?"

Reed, Ben, and Elle made it to the elevator and as the doors opened Sue approached them. Reed held the elevator doors open for her and she walked in and they followed. After a few awkward seconds, Sue spoke.

"Reed, you should know that those solar winds have been picking up speed," Sue told him.

"I've factored them into my coordinates," Reed assured her.

Ben and Elle glanced at each other and then back to Reed and Sue hoping a fight didn't start out between the two.

"Right, of course you did. In theory. It's a little different once you're out there," Sue reminded him.

"I can assure you I factored," Reed started to say but Elle spoke up before the fight got worse.

"When are we leaving," Elle asked.

Sue turned to face Elle and a smile appeared on her face. "I'll be scheduling the launch, so you can call me in the morning for resources and crew," Sue said as she held out a card to Reed.

"I think I remember the number," Reed said with a small smile on his face.

"It's been changed," Sue told him.

Reed's smile faded and he took the card from her. Just then Ben cleared his throat and Reed spun around to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He saw Ben indicate his sister, himself, and then nod at Sue.

"As far as crew I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission and his sister could be copilot," Reed asked.

"We already have a pilot on our payroll but one of you are welcome to ride shotgun," Sue said.

"Who's the pilot," Ben asked.

"Remember my brother Johnny," Sue asked with a smile on her face.

Ben and Elle turned to each other with looks of disbelief on their faces.

**And that's the end of the first chapter. What's everyone think of Elle being Ben's younger sister? Ben and Johnny are my favortie characters in Fantastic Four so I thought that would be a cool idea. And later on in the story, Ben will definitely be an over protective big brother which will call for some funny moments in the fanfic. I'll try and have chapter two up soon. :)**


	2. Preparations

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Here's Chapter Two! :)**

Ben, Reed, and Elle stood on a platform near a construction site. They were wearing construction hats for their protection and they were looking through binoculars so they could see the road better. Ben let out a disgusted sigh when they saw a young man around 24 years old. He had brown hair that was done in a buzz cut and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt, a black leather jacket, black pants, and black shoes. He was also driving a red motorcycle and making out with a woman who was driving a car next to his bike. How they were doing this without driving into a ditch Elle didn't have a clue.

"That's Johnny alright," Elle said as she lowered her binoculars.

"Can't do it," Ben said as he lowered his binoculars and turned to Reed. "Cannot do it."

"External SRBs, orbital system engines," Reed said as he lowered his binoculars and turned to Ben. "It's just like the shuttles you flew in," but before he could finish his sentence Ben cut him off.

"No," Ben said with anger on his face as he walked up to Reed. "I cannot take orders from the underwear model."

"Oh come on now," Reed tried to reason but Ben cut him off again.

"That wingnut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria Secret wannabes into a flight simulator," Ben told him.

"Youthful high spirits," Reed said.

"Reed, they crashed it into a wall," Elle said as she walked over to the two. "A flight simulator. How the hell do you do that?"

Reed sighed after Elle said this. He then turned to Ben. "When have I ever asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?"

"Five times," Ben told him as he turned to leave.

"I had it at four," Reed said.

"Well this makes five," Ben said as he walked down the stairs.

Elle chuckled after he said this. She then patted Reed on the back and headed down the stairs after her brother.

***

Reed and Ben walked into the men's changing room. Reed walked over to an armchair and sat down and opened up his laptop while Ben took out a picture of him and his fiancee.

"I miss you already Debby," Ben said with a sigh.

"Captain on the bridge," a young male voice shouted making Ben jump to his feet.

Ben groaned and rolled his eyes when he realized that the voice belonged to non other than Johnny Storm. Johnny held up a digital camera and took a quick picture of a very annoyed looking Ben.

"Digital camera $254," Johnny said with a smile on his face as he walked into the room. "Memory stick $59. The look on your hard-ass former CO's face when he finds out he's your junior officer," Johnny said as he sat down in a chair and looked up at him. "Priceless."

Ben walked up to Johnny with an angry look on his face. He reached out a hand acting like he was going to strangle him making Johnny lean back slightly. But instead of strangling him, he just grabbed the zipper of his uniform and pulled it down slightly adjusting his uniform.

Johnny laughed nervously as Ben walked away from him. "Thank you. Sweet," Johnny said in the same nervous voice.

"Hey guys," Elle said as she walked into the room wearing the same tight blue uniform that Johnny was wearing.

Johnny's eyes grew wide when he saw her enter the room. "Hello," Johnny said in a singsong voice as he got to his feet and walked over to her. "Has anyone ever told you that you look incredibly hot in that uniform?"

Elle rolled her eyes and she walked away from him.

"Okay okay I'm sorry," Johnny said as he grabbed her arm to stop her. Elle turned to face him and she folded her arms. "Does incredibly cute work?"

"Same old Johnny," Elle said as she headed over to one of the other chairs and sat down.

"She wants me," Johnny said.

Ben rolled his eyes and he pulled out a blue uniform that looked exactly like Johnny's and Elle's.

"I can handle the ship," Ben said. "I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know whether I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits," Ben said as he indicated the blue uniform. "I mean who the hell came up with these?"

"Victor did," Sue said as she walked into the room wearing one of the blue uniforms. "The synthetics act as a second skin adapting to your body's individual needs."

"See that means, it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool," Johnny explained.

"Really," Elle said with sarcasm in her voice as she turned to him. Johnny responded by flashing a smile and winking at her.

"Wow," Reed said as he got to his feet and walked over to Sue. "Fantastic."

Sue smiled thinking that Reed was talking about her but the smile quickly faded when he took the blue uniform that she was holding from her. "Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules," Reed said with a smile on his face. "I've been working on a formula for this."

"Great minds think alike," Sue said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Elle rolled her eyes as she got to her feet. As she passed Reed she gave him a small thump on the back of the head.

"What was that for," Reed asked as he turned to Elle.

"For being the world's dumbest smart guy," Elle told him as she left the room.

"What's she mean by that," Reed asked as he turned to Ben who pretended like he didn't know either.

"Here you go Ben," Sue said in a friendly voice as she handed him one of the flight suits in her hand.

"Thanks sweetie," Ben said with a smile on his face as he took it from her.

"Reed," Sue said with a small hint of anger in her voice as she tossed a flight suit at him before walking out of the room.

Reed caught the flight suit and watched her leave with a look of confusion on his face.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer and there will be more Johnny and Elle in it. I'll try and have the third chapter up soon. :)**


	3. Miscalculation

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Here's Chapter Three! :)**

Reed, Sue, Ben, Johnny, Elle, and Victor rode the shuttle to Victor's space station. The moment it docked, Victor led them all to the command center.

"ETA until cosmic event...nine hours," Victor told them.

"If you're good maybe next time daddy will let you drive," Johnny said to Ben with a smirk on his face as they followed Victor.

"Keep talking and there won't be a next time," Ben told Johnny with anger in his voice.

Elle followed behind the two with a smile on her face as she listened to Ben and Johnny argue.

"Long way from the projection booth at the Hayden Planetarium isn't it," Sue asked when she saw Reed stop and look out of one of the windows with a smile on his face.

"Yes," Reed said as he watched her walk away from him. "Yes it is."

"We can monitor the clouds approach and observe the tests from here," Sue told everyone as they entered the command center.

"Wow," Elle said with wide eyes as she looked around her surroundings. "This is some space station."

Reed smiled after Elle said this.

"Is it safe," Ben asked.

"The shields on the station should protect us," Reed told Ben.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Elle said with a hint of panic in her voice as she turned to Reed. "What do you mean should? You do know how dangerous cosmic storms are right?"

"Yes I am well aware of how dangerous they are Elle," Reed said as he turned to her. "And I'm one hundred percent certain that the shields will protect us."

"You're sure," Ben asked his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"More or less," Reed added.

"Oh great. That makes me feel so much better," Ben said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Is it too late to get back on the shuttle and go back to earth," Elle joked.

"What's the matter Michelle," Victor asked with a smirk on his face as he walked up to the three. "You're not afraid are you?"

"I'm a trained pilot for NASA," Elle said as she glared at him. "Of course I'm not afraid."

"Right," Victor said with a small chuckle.

"Leave my sister alone okay," Ben said as he glared at Victor.

"I'm going to go help Johnny," Elle said as she walked away from them.

"Yeah I'm right behind you," Ben said as he followed his sister.

Once Ben made sure that Victor was out of hearing range he turned to his sister and spoke. "Ugh, I can't stand that guy."

"Same here Ben," Elle said. "There's been plenty of times when I wanted to make Doom sing soprano but I didn't because of Reed. I knew how much this little trip meant for him."

"Yeah I've wanted to strangle him myself but I held it in," Ben said.

Elle chuckled as she and Ben entered the Air Lock where Johnny was unloading plants for Ben to place outside the station.

"What's so funny," Johnny asked as he turned to Elle and Ben.

"Nothing," Ben and Elle said.

"Okay, I got the plants ready for you big guy," Johnny told Ben. "All you need to do is put on the space suit and you're ready to go."

"Got it," Ben said as he went into a changing room to change into the space suit.

"Alone at last," Johnny said with a smile on his face as he turned to Elle.

"No you're not," Ben shouted from the changing stalls.

"Damn it," Johnny said with a sigh causing Elle to chuckle.

A few moments later, Ben came out wearing a space suit. As Johnny checked Ben's air supply he spoke.

"Please tell me your guy's not trying to rekindle things with my sister again," Johnny asked Ben.

"Of course not," Ben assured him. "Strictly business."

"Yes well, his eyes say differently don't they," Johnny said.

"Hey," Ben said causing Johnny to turn to him. "Two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either."

"Wow Dr. Phil that's deep," Johnny said pretending to sound amazed.

Elle rolled her eyes and continued observing the monitors making sure everything was working properly.

"Let's think about that," Johnny continued as he grabbed two clear cases with plants in them. "You got Victor, more money than god, stud of the year. Then you got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp. That's a real tossup," Johnny finished as he handed Ben the cases.

"Don't trouble you're tiny little mind," Ben told Johnny with a hint of anger in his voice as he watched Johnny exit the air lock chamber.

"Don't wander off now boy," Johnny said as he hit a couple of buttons closing the air lock chamber.

Johnny gave Ben a salute and a two thumbs up. Ben also gave Johnny a salute before stepping out into space.

Elle got up from watching the monitors and she stared out the window. "It's so beautiful out there," Elle said as she stared at the millions of stars.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Johnny said as he walked up to her.

Elle's eyes grew wide when she heard Johnny say this. She turned around to face him and spoke. "Did Johnny Storm just give a nice compliment or do my ears deceive me?"

Johnny chuckled as he moved closer to her. "And you thought I wasn't capable of doing such a thing."

"Of course," Elle said as she turned back to the window. "You didn't mean it."

"I did to," Johnny said as he walked up behind her. "I meant every word."

When Elle turned around to face him she was so shocked to see how close they were that she stumbled slightly. But before she hit the ground, Johnny put both of his hands on her waist to steady her.

"I know, I have that effect on women," Johnny said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to break it to you buddy but you have no effect on me whatsoever," Elle lied. "I just tripped that's all."

"Right," Johnny said with a chuckle. "You just tripped."

"That's right," Elle said.

Johnny smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. He was only inches away from her lips when Reed came charging into the room.

"Ben, you need to get inside now," Reed shouted.

Johnny quickly removed his hands from Elle's waist and the two turned to Reed with a look of confusion on their faces.

"What's going on," Johnny asked.

"I ain't done arranging your flowers yet egghead," Ben told his friend.

"Ben, turn around," Reed told him.

Ben turned around and his eyes grew wide when he saw the cosmic storm approaching. Elle grabbed a hold of Johnny's arm and stared out the window with a look of horror on her face when she saw how close the cosmic storm was to Ben.

"Guys I'm not gonna make it," Ben told them.

"Then you gotta jump," Johnny said. "It's the only way."

"Hurry Ben," Elle told her brother.

Ben took a running start and then he jumped off of the platform he was on. Elle let go of Johnny's arm and she covered her eyes. She couldn't watch. She was so scared that he wouldn't make it.

"Come on Ben you've got this," Johnny shouted as Ben approached the air lock chamber.

"Okay Johnny, get ready to close the portal," Reed told him when he saw that Ben was almost at the station.

Johnny nodded and he rushed over to the control panel to close the portal. Elle opened her eyes in time to see the cosmic storm hit Ben making him fly into the air lock chamber.

"NO," Elle shouted.

Johnny hit a few buttons closing the shields but the moment he did, sparks flew out of the control panel causing Johnny to back away from it. Reed watched as Ben fell to the ground. He then looked up at the shields and a look of shock appeared on his face when the cosmic storm broke through the shields. The storm hit Reed, then Elle, then Johnny, then Sue, and finally Victor.

**And that's the end of Chapter Three. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	4. Quarantine

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews and adding my fanfic to your favorites and story alerts. Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I'll try my best to make updates more regular. Here's the fourth chapter. This chapter has more Johnny and Elle in it. :)**

A few days later, Elle woke up and found herself lying in what appeared to be a hospital bed. After blinking her eyes a few times to get them into focus, she got into a sitting position and looked around the room. She was in what appeared to be a very clean hospital room. There was only one bed in the room and that was the queen sized bed she was lying in, a white counter with a chrome sink was off to one side of the room and there were white cabinets above it, to the left of the room was a wooden door obviously leading to her own bathroom and to the right was another door which she guessed was her closet, and finally there was a white nightstand next to her bed and a vase with a dozen beautiful pink roses sitting on top of it.

A smile appeared on Elle's face as she looked at the flowers. Pink roses was her favorite type of flower. But she wondered who had sent them. As she thought about this, Johnny appeared in the doorway and saw that she was looking at the flowers.

"Morning beautiful," Johnny said as he entered the room and sat in the chair next to her bed. "I see you like my gift. Pink roses was your favorite kind of flower right?"

Elle turned away from the flowers and looked at Johnny with a shocked expression on her face. "You sent them?"

"That's right," Johnny told her. He then noticed that she looked awfully shocked and he spoke. "What is it? Don't you like them?"

"Oh no I love them," Elle said quickly. "They're beautiful. And yes, pink roses are my favorite kind of flower. I was just shocked that you remembered."

"Hey, I do remember some things," Johnny said. "Like the time we had our first kiss on your 18th birthday," he added with a smile on his face.

"It was just a simple thank you kiss for the flowers," Elle told him.

"Really now," Johnny asked in a teasing sort of voice. "It was pretty passionate for a simple thank you kiss."

"Oh shut up," Elle said as she playfully hit his arm with one of her pillows.

Johnny chuckled slightly before speaking again. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Elle assured him. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Johnny said. "It'll take more than a cosmic storm to slow me down."

Elle chuckled before speaking. "Where are we?"

"We're back on earth in Victor's medical facility," Johnny explained. "We're in quarantine until the doctors make sure we're okay. I hate being in lock down. It sucks."

Elle chuckled again and Johnny smiled to himself. He was so glad that she was awake and smiling again.

"You know what I like about you Johnny," Elle asked.

"You like something about me," Johnny asked with a shocked expression on his face. "Funny, I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you," Elle assured him. "I just hate some of the things you do that's all. It's impossible for someone to hate you."

A mischievous grin appeared on Johnny's face before he spoke again. "So, what do you like about me? Would it be my incredibly handsome looks? Or maybe my amazing smile?"

"No," Elle said causing the smile to fade from Johnny's face. "You always know how to make me smile or laugh when I really need to. I like that in a guy. Plus, you are pretty cute to."

The smile returned to Johnny's face after she said this. He had always thought that the reason she had said no every time he asked her out was because she couldn't stand him, but that apparently wasn't the case. He was glad there still might be a chance she would say yes if he asked her out again.

"So," Elle said after a few moments of silence. "Are the others awake yet?"

"I know Reed is," Johnny told her. "And Sue woke up about a half an hour ago. I just left from checking in on her. But as for Ben I'm not sure. I was going to head there after checking on you."

"I see," Elle said. "How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of days," Johnny told her with serious look on his face. An expression Elle rarely ever saw on him. "I was starting to get a little worried," Johnny admitted.

A shocked expression appeared on Elle's face after she heard this. "Really? You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was," Johnny said as he held her hand.

The moment he took her hand she quickly pulled it away and gasped.

"What," Johnny asked with a look of confusion on his face. "What is it?"

"You're hot," Elle told him.

"Yes we've already established that," Johnny said with a smile on his face. "But thanks again. You're hot to by the way."

"No, I mean your skin is hot," Elle said. "Come here, let me feel your forehead."

Johnny leaned in closer to her and she placed a hand on his forehead. "You do feel pretty warm," Elle told him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Johnny chuckled slightly as he got to his feet and headed over to the door. "I can assure you I have never felt better Elle," he told her. "But I appreciate your concern. Oh and by the way, I'm loving your hair."

"What are you talking about," Elle asked with confusion on her face. "My hair's probably a mess."

"It's not that messy. But that's not what I'm talking about," Johnny told her. "Red looks good on you. But when did you dye it? You were unconscious since you got here."

As Johnny left, Elle reached for the mirror on her nightstand and held it up. Johnny was right, her light blonde hair was now an auburn color. She was confused by this. Her hair was blonde on the space station. Why was it a reddish brown now? "Maybe the cosmic storm had something to do with it," Elle thought to herself. "I'll have to ask the doctors about it later. Although Johnny was right, I do like this color on me."

A few moments later, a doctor came in and ran some tests on her. He took her temperature which was normal and then took her pulse and listened to her heart which seemed normal as well.

"Well, the results from your tests look good Miss Grimm," the doctor said with a smile on his face. "We also drew some blood to make sure your blood cells were okay and they are."

"So how much longer do you think I'll need to stay here," Elle asked.

"At least one more day," the doctor said. "We want to make sure you're alright before we release you."

"Okay," Elle said with a smile on her face.

"If you want to freshen up, the bathroom is to your left," the doctor explained. "And Victor has supplied your closet with fresh clothes."

"Thank you," Elle said. As the doctor turned to leave the room she remembered that she was going to ask him about her hair. "Excuse me."

"Yes," the doctor asked as he turned back around to face her.

"I've got a quick question before you leave," Elle said. "Was my hair this shade when I arrived?"

"Yes it was Miss Grimm," the doctor said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've had blonde hair all my life," Elle told him. "But when I woke up, I saw that it was an auburn color. Could the cosmic storm have somehow changed its color?"

"Hmm, that is a good question," the doctor said as he thought about it. "I suppose it is a possibility. We still don't know everything about cosmic storms yet."

"I see," Elle said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the doctor said with a smile on his face. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No," Elle told him. "I'm fine."

"Alright then," the doctor said as he turned and left the room.

Elle got up from bed and she took a quick shower. After her shower, she went over to her closet and she took out a long sleeve black turtle neck shirt and blue jeans. After she put her clothes on she went back into the bathroom and she pulled her hair into ponytail. After she finished doing her hair, she slipped into a pair of brown shoes and she left the room to go and see Ben.

As Elle approached Ben's room, she heard Johnny talking in a very serious tone. The seriousness in his voice actually worried her so she stayed outside the room to listen a little more before she entered.

"What's wrong with me," she heard her brother ask with worry in his voice.

Johnny took a deep breath before speaking in a serious voice again. "I swear to you Ben, they've done everything humanly possible. You had the best plastic surgeons in the world."

"Give me a mirror," Elle heard Ben say.

"I wouldn't do that," she heard Johnny say to Ben in that same serious voice. "They said the shock alone could," but before Johnny had a chance to finish Ben cut him off.

"Give me the damn mirror," Ben shouted.

The moment she heard Ben shout this, Elle rushed into the room with a concerned look on her face. "Ben," Elle asked as she approached her brother's bed. She saw that he was looking at his reflection in a small mirror and a confused expression appeared on her face when she saw that he looked completely normal.

She then heard Johnny clap his hands together from behind her. She spun around and saw that he was backing away towards the door. "Unfortunately the doctors couldn't do anything to fix your face," he said with a chuckle.

"Johnny," Elle shouted with anger in her voice.

An angry expression appeared on Ben's face as he threw the mirror he was holding at Johnny. But Johnny ran out of the room as the mirror came flying at him and instead of hitting him, it crashed into a wall and shattered to pieces.

"Ben, calm down," Elle said as she sat in the chair next to him.

Ben closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths. After he had calmed down he opened his eyes and turned to his sister. "So, how are you feeling," he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Elle assured him. "What about you?"

"Other than being furious with Johnny I'm fine," Ben told her.

"I'll go yell at him for you," Elle said as she got to her feet.

"Thanks sis," Ben said with a smile on his face. "But you don't need to do that."

"Oh yes I do," Elle said as she made her way over to the door. "I was listening at the door and he scared the shit out of me. I thought something bad had happened to you."

Ben chuckled slightly and he was about to respond when he noticed that her hair was a different color. "Hey, did you dye your hair?"

"No," Elle told him. "The doctors think that the cosmic storm may have had something to do with it changing color."

"Ah I see," Ben said. "You gonna change it back?"

"Nope," Elle said. "I think I'll keep it like this for a little while. I kind of like it. Anyway, you take it easy Ben, I'm gonna go yell at Johnny. I'll see you later."

"Okay," Ben said.

With that said, Elle left the room.

**That's the end of Chapter Four. In the next chapter they discover their powers. I'll try and have Chapter Five up either tomorrow or the day after. :)**


	5. Power Discovery

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews and adding my fanfic to your alerts and favorites. I'm sorry it's been awhile since I last update and I promise I'll try and update faster. Anyways, here's the next chapter. My brother's OC is in this chapter. :)**

Elle stormed into Johnny's room with a look of anger on her face. "Johnny," she yelled when she didn't see him.

"Yes," Johnny asked as he came out of the bathroom in a white tank top and was in the middle of pulling on black snow pants.

"What the hell was that," Elle asked with anger in her voice as she folded her arms.

"What the hell was what," Johnny asked with a smirk on his face as he grabbed a red zip up sweater off of his bed and began putting it on.

"You know damn well what I mean Storm," Elle said. "Why do you always have to tease Ben?"

"Because it's so fun and it's really easy," Johnny explained.

Elle rolled her eyes and decided to ask the next question that came to mind. "We're are you going?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but the sickest runs this side of the Alps are right outside that window," Johnny told her as he pointed to the snow covered mountains.

"Yeah it's kind of hard not to notice," Elle replied. "I've been wanting to go to but the doctor said that we're not allowed to leave until we've..."

"Finished the tests," Johnny finished for her. "Yeah I know. You want to give me a hand with the zipper," he added with a sly smile.

"No thank you," Elle said causing Johnny to pout slightly as he zipped up his sweater. "You're not actually thinking of sneaking out of here are you," she asked as she watched him sit on his bed and put on ski boots. "That's against the rules you know."

"Oh Elle," Johnny said with a chuckle as he looked up at her. "You know I'm not good with rules."

"Oh yes," Elle said as she leaned against the wall. "What was I thinking?"

"Did I hear right," Johnny asked. "Have you really been wanting to go skiing?"

"Yes," Elle said as she looked out the window at the mountains. "Ever since I saw the mountains. Oh and by the way, I don't ski. I snowboard. I like a challenge."

"Really now," Johnny asked with a smile on his face. "How about we go right now?"

"Where," Elle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To the mountains so we can snowboard," Johnny said as he got to his feet. "I can have a helicopter take us up to the top of the mountain by 4pm. What do you say? How about we live dangerously?"

"Well," Elle thought out loud as she glanced out the window at the mountains.

"Great," Johnny said before Elle could even give an answer. "Meet me outside in five."

With that said, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and left the room with his snowboard under his arm.

* * *

Ben walked outside and onto a balcony where he saw Reed talking with a friend of his. He was in his early thirties and had short blonde hair that was somewhat spiky and he had blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue button down long sleeve shirt, a black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. His name was Michael Hart and he had his own computer company called Hart PC's. He was also a member of the Justice League and his codename was Captain Warheart.

"Hey guys," Ben said as he approached them.

"Ben, you're awake," Reed said with relief in his voice. "I was starting to get worried about you."

Ben smiled before turning to Michael or Mike as he preferred. "Mike, good to see you again," he said as he held out a hand for him to shake.

"It's good to see you again to," Mike said as he shook his friend's hand. "How have you been?"

"Uh, unconscious due to a cosmic storm," Ben said with a slight chuckle. "But other than that, just great."

"Yeah, that was probably a stupid question to ask," Mike said with a chuckle.

"So, how are you doing Reed," Ben asked.

"I don't know," Reed said with a sigh as he glanced back down at his laptop that was on the railing of the balcony. "I just keep looking at the numbers over and over again trying to see where I went wrong."

"As you can see, he's been beating himself up over this," Mike told Ben.

"Yeah, I can see that," Ben said. "Look Reed, even you can't compute every little thing."

"But I should have done more," Reed said as he looked up at Ben. "Run more tests..."

Reed didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Ben walked over to his laptop and pushed down the computer screen. "It was a freak of nature," Ben told him. "You couldn't have possibly predicted it."

"He's right Reed," Mike added. "It was an accident. Accidents happen. Let it go."

Reed thought about what they had said for a moment but then shook it off and went back to his laptop. Ben sighed as he leaned on the railing of the balcony and looked out into the small sitting area where he saw Sue reading a book.

"You know going through something like this, makes you appreciate having the right woman in your life," Ben said to Reed.

"Yeah," Reed said nodding. "You and Debbie are perfect Ben."

"I'm not talking about Debbie," Ben said as he nodded towards Sue.

"What," Reed asked with disbelief in his voice as he looked down at Sue. "She's got a good thing with Victor."

"Reed, I think you may have gotten hit by that cosmic storm a little hard there," Mike told him.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that he's smart, powerful, successful," Reed started to say but was interuptted by Ben.

"Well maybe you should date him then," Ben said causing Mike to chuckle.

"Guys, she ended up with the right guy," Reed said. "Things worked out for the best."

With that said, Reed grabbed his laptop and walked back inside.

"You know, Reed may be the world's smartest man, but he's a complete idiot sometimes," Mike said causing Ben to nod his head in agreement.

"Hold on a sec," Ben said with a smile on his face as he turned to Mike.

"What," Mike asked.

"I think I may know of a way to get those two back together," Ben told him. "But I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

Elle looked down at the snow covered mountains with a smile on her face as the helicopter carried her and Johnny to the top. Johnny and Elle sat close together with their feet dangling out of the helicopter and their snowboards strapped to their feet. Elle was wearing a red coat, black snow pants, black boots, a red hat, and red gloves. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and there was a pair of goggles on her head. Johnny was wearing a black hat with a pair of red goggles on his head, a black coat with white streaks running through it, black snow pants, black boots, and black gloves.

"Wow," Elle said with a smile on her face.

"See, didn't I tell you it'd be worth coming," Johnny said loudly so he could be heard over the helicopter blades. "Now, you might want to stay on the right! Try not to veer off to the left because you may..."

"Last one down springs for room service," Elle shouted cutting him off.

A smile appeared on Johnny's face as he watched Elle put her goggles over her eyes and jump out of the helicopter. She hit the snow and started speeding down the mountain swerving in and out of trees easily. She glanced behind her and saw that Johnny was now on the mountain trying to catch up with her. She chuckled slightly as she turned her attention back to the mountain ahead. A large rock came into view ahead of her and she did a front flip over it and made a perfect landing on her feet and continued down the mountain.

A few seconds later, Johnny appeared next to her and she quickly glanced at him. "Look who finally decided to join me," Elle said.

"Cute, really cute," Johnny said with sarcasm in his voice. "But you haven't seen anything yet."

Johnny did a back flip off of a ramp catching some major air. When he landed back on the mountain, his coat caught fire but he didn't seem to notice. Elle glanced at him again and her eyes grew wide when she saw that he was on fire.

"Johnny, you're on fire," Elle shouted.

"Thanks, you're pretty good to," Johnny told her thinking it was a compliment.

"No, I mean it," Elle shouted. "You're on fire! Look!"

Johnny looked down and saw that he was indeed on fire. He began panicking and he started to hit at the fire while trying to keep his eyes on the trail in front of him. Elle's eyes grew wide when she saw a large burst of fire shoot out of his back and send him rocketing down the mountain at an even greater speed.

"Johnny," Elle shouted with fear in her voice as she tried to speed up to catch up to him.

Elle somehow managed to catch up to him and saw that he was starting to veer off to the left. She then saw Johnny approaching a cliff and she called his name to try and warn him.

"Johnny, watch out," Elle shouted.

Johnny looked up and saw the cliff approaching fast. There wasn't enough time to stop so Johnny ending up flying off of it screaming as he did so.

"No," Elle shouted after she watched Johnny fly off of the cliff. Her eyes then grew wide when she realized how close to the cliff she was getting herself. She let out a terrified scream as she approached the cliff unable to stop. She closed her eyes and waited for her to fly off of the cliff but she never did. Instead, she somehow disappeared from the edge of the cliff just as she was about to fall off and reappeared at the bottom of the cliff unharmed.

When she felt her body in the snow, she looked up and saw that she was staring up at a still falling Johnny who's entire body was on fire. He was inches from hitting the rocks below and she started to fear for his safety. "Johnny," Elle shouted as she held her hand out in front of her. Then something else happened. The moment she held her hand out to Johnny, it appeared as though he was starting to slow down. Thinking quick, she moved her hand away from the rocks and Johnny moved with her hand. He then safely crashed into the snow.

Elle quickly unstrapped her snowboard and rushed over to Johnny who's clothes were burnt off of his body. He was in a hot tub that he had accidentally created by melting the snow. He was looking down at the steaming water that he was now in with a look of disbelief on his face. A smile then appeared on his face as he looked up at Elle who was now standing in front of him.

"Well since we're here, care to join me," Johnny asked.

"Johnny, this is no time for joking around," Elle said.

"Who's joking," Johnny asked his smile growing wider.

"Johnny, we've got more pressing matters to deal with," Elle reminded him. "Like you somehow catching fire."

"Yeah and while we're on it, how did you make it down here before I did," Johnny asked. "And what the hell was that strange force I felt moving me away from the rocks?"

"I...I think I teleported down here," Elle said. "And I'm pretty sure I moved you away from the rocks."

"What," Johnny asked. "How could you have moved me away from the rocks?"

"I held out my hand and the moment I did you seemed to slow down," Elle explained. "And you also seemed to move with my hand."

"Man this is cool," Johnny said. "We've got powers!"

"We've got to go talk to Reed," Elle said as she removed her coat.

"Changing your mind about joining me I see," Johnny said with a smile on his face.

"No," Elle said as she tossed him the coat. "Wrap that around your waist."

Johnny's smile faded as Elle turned around so he could get out of the water and wrap her coat around him.

**That's the end of another chapter. What's everyone think about Elle's telekinesis and teleporation powers? I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
